Leur histoire
by red independence
Summary: Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger se désirent depuis des années. Voici l'histoire d'une rencontre qui va enfin les forcer à faire le premier pas. Mais ensuite ? C'est une histoire très très courte, prenez le temps de la lire svp !
1. Chapter 1

Il la regardait depuis une bonne heure déjà, profitant de sa présence aussi longtemps qu'il lui serait possible, la comparant à un ange, _son_ ange. C'était toujours pareil lorsqu'il tombait sur elle, il sentait son cœur gonfler de joie, ses mains devenaient moites, son souffle se faisait plus chaud, il s'autorisait même à sourire. Il la trouvait si belle en train de s'affairer avec ses clients, toute sourire. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait remarqué bien avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte. Elle avait peur de réagir. La vérité était qu'elle était véritablement effrayée par ce qu'il pourrait lui faire à elle, Sang-De-Bourbe.

Pourtant, malgré sa peur, elle ressentait une troublante excitation, comme à chaque fois. Chaque moment entre eux était étrangement bouleversant, comme un vertige qui arrivait sans attendre de l'intérieur pour vous souffler une brise sur le cœur. Ils aimaient ça.

L'heure de la fermeture arrivait et il ne partait toujours pas. Hermione ne souriait plus. Elle était crispée, articulait à peine. Elle était terrorisée par ce qui allait se passer lorsque plus aucun client n'entrerait. Elle allait presque s'évanouir, elle n'avait plus aucun sens de la réalité, elle aurait juste voulu qu'il parte pour ne lus ressentir ce fabuleux sentiment qui lui leur était interdit.

La serrure était à présent fermée pour de bon, les rideaux étaient tirés. Le cœur d'Hermione battait si fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait éclater. Il ne restait qu'eux. Un Mangemort puissant et une Sang-De-Bourbe. Aucun ne surent combien de temps leur regard restèrent accrochés. Des secondes ? Des minutes ? Des heures ? Ne pouvant plus tenir, elle prit le plus d'air possible avant de débiter d'un trait :

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Malfoy ? Les Aurors pourraient venir ici à tout instant, je te préviens ! Déguerpis de mon magasin tu ne me fais pas peur ! " 

Elle était fascinante lorsqu'elle s'énervait comme ça. Il ne se privait jamais de regarder cette ardeur dans ses yeux.

Alors pourquoi trembles-tu ? murmura t-il.

Des frissons la parcouru. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas réagir ? Elle était pourtant réputée pour être l'une des plus grandes sorcières de sa génération. Devant lui, elle perdait toujours ses moyens. Bien sûr ils n'étaient pas stupides. Ils savaient qu'ils se plaisaient mutuellement. Mais c'était toujours pareil, aucun n'y faisait allusion, ils s'interdisaient d'y penser, jouant toujours le même jeu de la haine.

" Je ne tremble pas…"

Il eut un rictus méprisant dont lui seul avait le secret pour faire comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Hermione ferma les yeux pour éviter de pleurer de peur. Elle l'entendait s'approcher pas à pas, calmement. Elle ne tarda pas à sentir son souffle chaud sur elle. « Le souffle de l'enfer » pensa t-elle.

" Ouvre les yeux Granger."

Il adorait voir ses yeux. Son regard tantôt de haine, tantôt de désir qu'elle lui lançait à chaque fois qui le rendait fou et qui la rendait tellement belle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, des yeux effrayés.

" Va t'en… supplia t-elle."

Sa seule réponse fut de la serrer dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'il put. La barrière était franchie. Il avait succombé, après tant d'années, à la toucher. Elle sentait exactement comme il l'imaginait, un parfum chaud et sucré… Il se sentait vraiment étrange, comme s'il sentait que quelque chose dans le monde était renversé. A cet instant, sa seule pensée fut « Maintenant, je peux mourir ». Hermione baissa sa garde un moment, profitant de cette étreinte si longtemps attendue. Leurs cœurs battaient si fort qu'ils ne pouvaient plus prononcer un mot. Elle voulait reste ainsi toute sa vie, mais son instinct de survie reprit vite le dessus, elle le repoussa vivement mais le regretta aussitôt quand elle vit à son regard qu'elle l'avait blessé et s'en voulut terriblement.

" Malfoy…"

" Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole !"

Il partit en coup de vent, en claquant la porte du magasin. Il avait été si stupide ! Jamais il ne l'aurait, même dans ses rêves les plus doux. Pourquoi la vie ne le laissait elle pas tranquille ? Par Salazar ! Comme il l'aimait… Jamais il ne trouverait quelqu'un d'aussi… elle. Seule Hermione Granger, son ennemie jurée et unique amour depuis et jusqu'à la fin des temps pouvait animer cette étincelle dans ses yeux et manipuler les battements de son cœur pour qu'il batte aussi fort. C'était elle, et seulement elle qui pouvait lui faire aimer aussi fort, personne d'autre. Il aurait pu lutter contre le monde entier, seulement pour la voir lui sourire, juste une fois. Il pensa que ce moment partagé avec elle serait le dernier et une unique larme coula sur la douce peau de sa joue parce qu'il sut, à cette seconde, qu'il l'avait perdu à jamais.

Hermione était restée pétrifiée. Quand elle se décida à bouger, elle ouvrit la porte de sa boutique en grand et se mit à crier « Je t'aurais Draco Malfoy ! Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Tu seras à moi je te le jure ! Je t'aime ! »

A cet instant même, Draco Malfoy allongé dans son lit, se mit à sourire, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjooour ! Voilà la suite, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas prévue mais bon, comme elle a été demandée ben voilà ! Par contre,je pense que ce deuxième chapitre est moins bon que l'autre niveau intensité des sentiments et tout... Enfin c'est à vous de juger hein (mais soyez po trop méchant, j'ai vraiment peur que ce chapitre plaise pas du tout !)...

**RAR:**

**_The Wendy Malfoy_**: Ah ! Ma Première Revieweuse ! J'ai senti mon coeur se gonfler de joie quand j'ai lu ta review :) Pendant que j'écrivais le chapitre j'avais un stress énorme à cause de toi, merci pour la pression lol :)

**_sam malefoy_**: Oh là là ! Que de compliments j'en rougis ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que ça te plaise :) Voilà la suite, tu me diras ce que t'en penses hein ?

_**Arwenajane**_: Voilà la suite, j'espère que t'as pas trop attendu vu ton impatience ! (merciiiiii)

**_dragonia_**: J'espère que cette suite ne te décevras pas (s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît > j'en prie lol)

**_Le Saut de l'Ange_**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Au départ c'était censé être un OS mais je me suis décidée à fairel a suite, j'espère que ca ne sera pas une erreur !

**_Ania14_**: Merciiii beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !

* * *

Le lendemain, Draco retourna au Chemin de Traverse dans l'espoir de la revoir. Il désirait simplement la regarder parler, rire, juste vivre. Malheureusement, arrivé devant sa librairie, il ne trouva que son associé. Il entra. 

— Bonjour monsieur ! Vous cherchez un livre en particulier ?

— Je cherche mademoiselle Hermione Granger.

— Ah ! Elle n'est pas de service aujourd'hui, elle ne se sentait pas bien.

— Savez-vous ce qui lui arrive ?

— Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle avait mal à la tête. Souhaitez-vous lui laisser un message ?

— Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Merci, bonne journée.

En sortant de la boutique, Draco se sentait bien plus mal qu'à son arrivée. Son Hermione était malade ? Qu'avait elle ? Etaitce de sa faute ? Que pouvait il faire ? Devait il lui rendre visite ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête… En marchant au hasard des magasins, il la vit. Le même rire, même cheveux, le même visage que son bel ange. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, il l'avait rendue si malheureuse qu'elle ne pouvait aller travailler ? Mais à cet instant, il le vit aussi…cet homme avec elle. Un espèce de Don Juan de essayait de séduire son petit ange ! Il voyait sa bouche caresser sa main, leur visages si proches…Une fureur folle s'empara de lui, il marcha droit vers le « couple » et saisit cet imbécile par le col de sa chemise.

— Je t'interdis de lui parler, ni de la toucher ! N'essaye même pas de la regarder !

— Malfoy lâche le ! hurla Hermione.

— Comment ! Mais cet idiot essayait de te… débaucher !

— Mais qu'estce que tu racontes ?

— Hé mec, je te la laisse ta copine, je voulais juste discuter. De toute manière, y en a des milliers comme elle !

Comment osait il parler ainsi d'Hermione, la perfection incarnée ? Sans réfléchir, il lui mit son poing dans la figure. L'homme tomba à terre, un filet de sang s'échappait de son nez.

— Tu es content de toi j'espère ? Déguerpis Malfoy ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

Hermione résistait entre se jeter dans ses bras ou le frapper. Comment osait il s'immiscer dans sa vie privée ! Mais il avait bien le droit, il était si beau quand il s'énervait comme cela et… mais elle le détestait !

Draco ne sut plus quoi répondre. Il venait de la sauver des griffes d'un monstre et elle lui répondait de déguerpir !

— D'accord je m'en vais ! Débrouille toi toute seule si tu veux te faire séduire par n'importe qui !

— Je ne t'ai jamais rien demander !

Il s'en alla d'un pas rageur et dépité. Il voulait seulement lui parler, la serrer encore dans ses bras… Voilà que maintenant elle était en colère contre lui et qu'il lui avait craché ces mots dégoûtants au visage Il était vraiment le dernier des idiots ! A partir de cet instant, plus jamais il ne l'approcherait. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal et le seule façon de le faire était de se faire oublier. Oui, c'était la seule solution, pour son bien.

Hermione était roulée en boule dans son lit. Voilà des semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, depuis cet incident sur le Chemin de Traverse. Des semaines qu'elle ne pensait qu'à lui et des semaines que ses amis ne la reconnaissait plus et qu'elle souffrait sans rien dire à personne juste parce qu'elle avait été trop stupide pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Ses disputes avec cet idiot lui manquait tellement ! Elle ne pouvait plus sentir cette exaltation et cette terreur au même instant. Ce vertige qui vous souffle une brise sur le cœur n'était plus revenu non plus… A présent, elle sentait un poignard lui fendre le cœur continuellement. Si seulement elle pouvait revenir en arrière pour lui expliquer qu'elle ne voulait que lui… Mais elle n'entendait plus parler de lui. Elle avait fait et refait maintes fois tout le Chemin de Traverse ou le village de PréauLard en espérant le rencontrer, sans succès. Même à l'Ordre du Phœnix elle n'avait pu entendre une nouvelle de lui. C'était une bonne nouvelle, au moins il arrêtait tous ces massacres. Mais elle se demandait s'il n'était pas mort. A cette pensée, elle sentit son cœur se déchirer. Non ! Il n'était pas mort, elle l'avait sentit, au fond d'elle… Il l'attendait encore, elle en était certaine. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve, même si elle devait faire toute l'Angleterre jusqu'à sa mort pour le retrouver ! Elle se leva de son lit, bien déterminée. A ce moment précis, le téléphonne sonna.

— Oui ?

— Hermione, c'est Ginny. Ca va aller ?

Ginny était la seule au courant de l'histoire. Elle prenait régulièrement des nouvelles pour vérifier qu'Hermione ne faisait pas de bêtise, comme se donner la mort.…

— Oui Ginny, merci.

— Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose Hermione, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça !

— Je sais…

(Soupir de Ginny qui n'en croyait pas un mot)

— Tu te souviens que tu m'avais promis de venir au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui pour choisir le cadeau d'anniversaire de Ron ?

Hermione marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles. Malgré toute l'affection qu'elle portait à Ron, elle n'avait aucune envie de sortir de chez elle. Elle ne pensait qu'à Draco, à l'endroit où il pourrait être en ce moment.

— Hermione tu es toujours là ?

— Oui.

— Je sais ce que tu penses. Mais peut_-_être que Malfoy se trouve au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui ?

Aucun espoir, pensa Hermione. Tant pis, elle irait quand même, c'était bien parce que c'était Ron.

— D'accord Ginny. On dit rendez_-_vous dans une heure ?

— Entendu ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir sortir de ton cocon ! Alors à tout l'heure !

Elle raccrocha.

Arrivée sur le Chemin de Traverse, Hermione se mit à chercher Ginny. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas Ginny qu'elle vit. Devant elle se trouvait Draco Malfoy, _le _Draco Malfoy pour lequel elle se périssait depuis des semaines. Il était là, juste sous ses yeux en train d'en embrasser une autre, lui qui lui faisait une scène parce qu'elle parlait à un autre homme. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il la regardait en même temps. Il en embrassait une autre et lui lançait un regard de défi. Pourquoi lui faisait il ça ? Qu'avait elle fait ? Etaitce pour la punir de ne pas avoir réagit à temps ?

Le choc qui l'anima fut indescriptible mais elle ne fit rien. Elle n'en avait pas le courage, elle était trop bouleversée pour ça. Ses yeux refusaient de se défaire de cet affreux cauchemar. Elle ne pouvait que pleurer jusqu'à que son corps n'en puisse plus. Elle refusait de le croire. Elle qui croyait qu'il l'attendait, depuis tout ce temps il passait du bon temps avec elle. Tous ces espoirs étaient anéantis. Elle sentait le monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds, sa raison de vivre s'en était allée. Et elle le voyait l'embrasser encore et encore. Cette femme dans ses bras, si heureuse, lui avait pris sa place. Après des instants qui lui sembla des années, Hermione sentit quelqu'un la secouer.

— Hermione ! Tu m'entends ?

Enfin sortie de sa léthargie, elle regarda Ginny et ses sanglots redoublèrent de plus belle. Elle voulait fuir cet endroit. Cet horrible endroit qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Elle courait le plus vite possible, sans savoir où ses pas la menaient. Elle se moquait de tous ces gens qui la dévisageaient, se moquait du monde entier, maintenant que son monde à elle s'écroulait. Alors c'était comme ça que se finissait l'histoire ? Sans amour, sans « happy end », sans Cupidon qui décochait ses flèches, sans héros qui luttaient pour leur amour. C'était juste lui qui l'oubliait et juste elle qui continuerait à mourir à petits feux…

Draco lâcha immédiatement cette femme sans intérêt. Qu'avait il fait ? Il avait cru lui rendre service en s'éloignant d'elle mais dés qu'il avait vu la première larme couler sur son visage, il avait eu tellement mal. Comment avait il pu la blesser à ce point ? Il courut derrière elle pour la rattraper mais il était trop tard. Il l'avait perdu. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelqu'un lui taper sur l'épaule. Un petit brin d'espoir résistait en lui jusqu'à ce que…

— Weasley…

— Tu n'es qu'une infecte pourriture Malfoy !

Aussitôt, avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, il reçut une belle baffe à la figure. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il ne put que répliquer :

— Tu aurais dû frapper plus fort Weasley…

* * *

Voilà ! A vous de me dire si ma nullité doit stopper ici pour l'amour de la littérature et des fanfics ou si je continue pour voir où est-ce que ma supportabilité peut aller ! (est-ce quele mot "supportabilité" existe ? A moi le dico... Apparemment non... J'espère que ma phrase reste compréhensible et pardon pour cette invention de mot minable !)

A bientôt pour la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'ai mis du temps à poster le chapitre mais j'ai eu une gros panne d'inspiration. C'est pourquoi ce chapitre est encore plus court que les auitres (qui ne sont vraiment pas bien long !). Le titre a été changé car il ne correspondait plus à l'histoire (qui devait être à la base un OS). Comme je n'ai aucune idée de la suite, j'ai choisi la facilité avec un titre passse partout et j'avoue très peu original (l'autre titre n'était pas bien plus original !)

Voilà les Rar :

**_Wendy Malfoy : _**Salut ! En fait, j'ai pas du tout fait de flash back ! Ca se suit dans le temps ! Désolée de t'avoir emmêlé les pinceaux :) Est-ce que Draco est en amour avec Hermione ? Ah aaaaaah mystère ! Tu le verras peut-être dans ce chapitre (et encore... la vérité est peut-être ailleurs !). J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre !

_**Nynouss :**_ Merci pour ta review ! Est-ce que les autres chapitres seront aussi bien... Bonne question ! J'ai l'impression que plus ca avance, plus l'inspiration s'en va :( Bonne lecture !

**_queudver :_** Comme tu peux le voir je m'arrête pas. Merci pour ta review !

_**Le Saut de l'Ange :**_ Salut ! Oui Ginny frappe Le pov' tit Dray mais t'inquiète pas, il va se rebeller en bon vilain garçon :) Est-ce que le jeu du chat et de la souris va cesser ? Peut-être... ou pas. Ne pas croire ce qu'il va se passer dans ce chapitre... ou le croire. En fait j'en sais rien moi-même :p Pour les réactions de Ron et d'Harry, j'y travaille mais j'avoue quece ne sont pas vraiment ce qui me préoccuppe le plus dans l'histoire, mais y'aura un p'tit quelque chose sur ça bien sûr.J'espère que ce 3e chapitre ne va pas te dissuader d'arrêter de lire ! Bisous

_**sam malefoy :**_Salut ! Ouais j'en connais pas mal des gars qui ont fait le coup du "j'embrasse une autre pour te rendre jalouse" ! Raaaaaaah les hommes ! Je te laisse avec ce chapitre et j'attends toujours ton avis :)

**_Jorajho : _**Merciii beaucoup ! Vont-ils enfin se trouver dans ce chapitre ? Lis ! Tu me diras ce que t'en penses après !

**_diabella :_** Ta reveiw m'a vraiment, vraiment faite plaisir, merci ! Pour ce qui est de tout pleins de problèmes et de réconciliations... hum... je sais pas si j'y arriverai ! J'y réfléchis, encore et encore mais on dirait que rien ne sort de ma tête :) On verra bien ce qu'il se passera pour la suite ! Bonne lecture !

_**Ania :**_ Merci pour ta review ! L'inspiration ne semble pas vouloir venir :'( J'espère que ça s'arrangera !

_**Madeline :**_ Fan ! Wouaaaah... Ma première ! J'aurai droit à un fan club et tout ? Hum... je m'emballe pas ok... Sinon j'espère que t'aimeras ce chapitre ! Bises

**_Arwenajane : _**Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite !

_**Kathy Magda :**_ Merci beaucoup ! Je t'avoues que je lutte énormément pour transmettre les émotions de mes personnages (et j'y arrive vraiment pas toujours !), c'est ce qui est le plus dur pour moi ! N'hésite pas à me faire part de ton avis pour ce chapitre ! Bises

_**Audinette :**_ Merciiii ! Entendu, j'arrête pas ! Sauf si cette suite ne te plaît pas, j'arrête tout !

_**dragonia :**_ Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite (dis moi que tu l'aimes s'il te plaaaîîîît)

**_apocalypse312 : _**Merci ! Je vais continuer la fic mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle devient de plus en plus mauvaise... Enfin on verra, y a que 3 chapitres ! Dis moi ce que t'en penses !

_**Sarah Black :**_ J'espère ne pas t'avoir faite trop attendre (genre c'est l'événement du siècle lol) Donne moi ton avis après!

**_langedesenfers :_** Elle lui a pardonné visiblement mais rien n'est encore fini! Sont compliqués ces deux-là ! Merci pour ta review et dis moi si je dois continuer ! (au fait, j'adore ton pseudo !)

**_deltaplane :_** Superbement écrit ? A ce point ? Oh là là ! Merciiiii (comment ça j'ai les chevilles qui enflent ? Meuh nooon !) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et n'hésite pas à me dire si mon style est devenu encore plus nul :)

**_Camille :_** Ca me fait énormément plaisir, merci !

_**Massaille972 :**_ Merciiiii ! Ca m'a fait très très très très très... plaisir ! J'espère ne pas te déçevoir avec ce chapitre ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

_**Sevo :**_ Voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review et dis moi ce que tu penseras de ce chapitre !

* * *

Ouf ! J'imaginais que ce serait aussi long ! Bonne lectures à toutes !

* * *

- Oui j'aurais dû ! Comment fais tu pour être aussi stupide ?

- Que veux-tu Weaslay, je dois avoir le don.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la retrouver stupide petit imbécile idiot ?

- Bon, j'ai été nul je l'admets mais arrête de me parler sur ce ton sinon ça va très, très mal aller pour toi, déjà que la baffe c'était trop…

Ginny vit dans ses yeux une lueur plus que menaçante et décida, pour son propre bien d'arrêter de se moquer ouvertement de lui.

- Je suis désolé Malfoy. Maintenant, tu devrais vraiment aller la retrouver.

Après maintes recherches, il la trouva dans un coin isolé, assise sur un banc, près d'une fontaine, en pleurs. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Je suis désolé.

- De quoi ? Tu fais ce que tu veux, nous ne sommes même pas ensemble.

Draco crut l'entendre murmurer «malheureusement ».

- Je suis désolé d'avoir le don de la stupidité.

Hermione le regarda étrangement et éclata de rire à travers ses larmes. Draco lui offrit un sourire (n/a : oui c'est un honneur d'avoir un sourire de lui quoi !). Hermione se tut, décontenancée par ce simple sourire. Ils restèrent sans rien dire pendant un moment, profitant juste de leur présence. Le moindre frôlement les émouvait, comme des adolescents à leur premier rendez-vous. Ils leurs semblaient pouvoir entendre battre le cœur de l'autre (n/a : je sais pas si la phrase est correcte, j'espère que vous pouvez comprendre quand même !)

- Malfoy ?

- Draco.

- A quoi penses-tu Draco ?

- A t'embrasser.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Tu pourras toujours me le rendre après si tu veux…

Doucement, sans se presser, pour pouvoir se délecter de cet instant, ils approchèrent leurs lèvres. Leur baiser fut le plus intense qu'ils aient jamais connu, un tourbillon de magie s'empara d'eux, ce n'était ni tendre ni dur. Ce n'était « juste » que _leur_ baiser. Tandis que leur langues se mêlaient, Draco accueillit avec plaisir et satisfaction le gémissement d'Hermione lorsqu'il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure avec volupté. Le baiser achevé, ils se regardèrent étrangement pendant un moment se demandant ce que ce baiser signifiait. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Et sans prévenir, elle se jeta sur lui, l'embrassant de toutes ses forces. Ils étaient maintenant allongés sur le banc. Ce fut cette fois un baiser bestial, presque douloureux. Ils croyaient voir un feu d'artifice dans leur tête. Le monde autour d'eux n'existaient plus, ils n'entendaient plus l'eau de la fontaine couler, ni le bruit lointain des passants, ils ne se préoccupaient que de leurs mains qui parcouraient leur corps, leur bouche toujours avide de plus de plaisir. Quand Hermione cessa, Draco la regarda amusée.

- Waouh ! C'était l'ardeur des Gryffondors ?

- Non, l'ardeur du désir et puis tu m'as dit que je pourrais te rendre ton baiser.

- Tu ne l'as pas fait à moitié !

- J'ai toujours été très généreuse. Mais si ça te dérange…

- Non, pas du tout !

Ils regardèrent l'eau de la fontaine sans un mot. Tous deux avaient le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu te rends compte que désormais, il va falloir qu'on se cache ?

Hermione le regarde, son visage reflète soudain toute la tristesse du monde.

- Je sais.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Hermione ! Je voudrais tellement que les choses ne se soient pas passées ainsi. Mais nous n'y pouvons rien.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pourrions nous pas changer le cours des choses ?

- Nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fées moldu ! Ca ne marche pas comme ça !

- Rien ne peut empêcher l'amour ! Enfin… quand on aime vraiment l'autre.

Son regard pleins de reproches lui glace le sang.

- Ca ne fait même pas une heure que nous sommes ensemble !

Hermione a un regard choqué.

- Très bien ! Je vois que toutes ces années où je t'ai attendu, toutes ces semaines où j'ai pleuré pour toi ont été plus que gâchées !

- Hermione…

- Non, tais toi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, la pauvre petite Hermione a enfin compris qu'elle ne valait pas le grand Draco Malfoy. La seule chose qu'elle regrette c'est que le don de la stupidité ait été contagieux. Aurevoir Malfoy.

Draco ne pouvait décrire la douleur que ces mots lui furent, un doloris aurait été préférable. Quand elle se leva pour partir, il la retint pas le bras fermement.

- Arrête de faire tant de caprices, cela ne marche pas avec moi !

- Eh bien tant mieux puisque tu ne me reverras plus !

- Hermione ! Je t'en prie, écoute moi ! Cela fait longtemps que je suis attiré par toi, c'est certain. Mais ne nous pouvons pas faire n'importe quoi ! Tu imagines si les Mangemorts apprenaient que je suis avec une fille de moldus ? Ils nous tueraient tous les deux, très, très lentement. Je ne veux que nous protéger.

- Je suis consciente de tout ça. C'est juste que cela a été un véritable supplice de t'aimer sans le dire à personne. Maintenant que je t'ai enfin, ce sera pire encore. Et puis… j'ai remarqué que tu as dit que tu es attiré par moi depuis longtemps alors que moi je te parle d'amour.

Les yeux d'Hermione se voilèrent de larmes.

- On ne se connaît pratiquement pas. C'est beaucoup trop tôt pour parler d'amour.

- Mais…

Les larmes qu'elles retenaient vinrent vite couler sur ses joues. Elle partit en courant, sans retourner. Il la regardait partir sans faire un geste, le regard plein de tristesse. Oui il l'aimait. Il en devenait complètement dingue. Seulement, il ne savait que trop bien que s'attacher aux autres était une grande erreur. Il allait essayer d'étouffer cet amour au plus profond de lui. «Trop facile maintenant que je suis avec elle… si je suis bien encore avec ! » pensa t-il sarcastiquement.

* * *

Finiiiii ! Désolé encore pour ce court chapitre ! Mais que va devenir Dray et son amour caché ? Si vous me laissez un tit mot pitetre que je vous le dirai :)

A bientôt j'espère


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour ! Oui je sais que ce chapitre s'est largement fait désirer mais mieux vaux tard que jamais n'est-ce pas ? Pour ce chapitre, j'ai peur qu'il ne vous plaise pas beaucoup (comme les autres oui je sais) mais dans celui là, c'est à cause de la fin qui tourne plus vers le suspense que vers le gnan-gnan habituel des 3 chapitres précédents. Alors je devrais rajouter le genre du suspense à votre avis ? Ou laisser juste Romance tout seul ? Euh... si quelqu'un m'a comprise : Bravo ! Cette personne a le droit de me laisser un review pour répondre à ma question :)_

_Je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y avait pas de disclaimer dans les autres chapitres (je crois). Alors le voilà :_

Disclaimer : Tout est à Rowling. Rien à moi ! Si, si, je vous jure ! Je ne plaisante pas !

NOTE : J'AI EU 2OU 3 REVIEWS QUI N'ETAIT PAS TOTALEMENT SATISFAITE DE LA DERNIERE PARTIE. MAIS RASSUREZ-VOUS, L'ATMOSPHERE "Fleur bleue, paillette, gnan-gnan, romantique, rose" VA REVENIR AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ! ET PUIS... LA VERITE EST AILLEURS, NE VOUS FIEZ PAS AUX APPRENCES :)

**_Merci beaucouuuuuupà Kathy Magda, Zeeve Lelula, Sarah Back (pour la fic avec sarah back je vais y réfléchir lol), Mathy 1996, MaykaDarkness, Shadowgirl92666 et Satine-Tchii pour leur review !_**

J'ai fait des réponses individuelles > 1 fois : mon ordi a planté. 2 fois : internet explorer replante. 3 fois : internet explo commence VRAIMENT à m'énerver ! 4 fois: désolée mais ça me décourage trop ! Si vous laissez une autre review, vous aurez votre réponse individuelle (ah ah le chantage qui vaut rien !)

_**Sam Malfoy : Ca fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir de voir qu'une personne poste des reviews à chaque fois pour donner son opinion sur l'évolution de la fic ! MERCI BEAUCOUP pour ta fidélité ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te dissuadera pas de me lire :) Alors comme on ne change pas les bonnes et vieilles habitudes : j'attends ton avis sur cette suite !**_

_**BONNE LECTURE A TOUTES !**_

* * *

Après avoir prit une longue inspiration, il se leva pour aller la chercher. Il fit tous les magasins, les tavernes, les bars possibles et inimaginables au Chemin de Traverse. Il la chercha même dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Après maintes recherches donc, il la retrouva avec " la Weasley femelle " en pleurs. " Toujours en train de pleurer, elle a trop dû fréquenter Chang " pensa t-il avec sarcasme. Il était d notoriété publique que Cho Chang pleurait et pleurait pour un rien depuis la mort de " son cher Cédric ". Il marcha vers elles. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Malfoy ?

- Que tu nous laisse Weasley.

- Et pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ?

- Laisse nous Ginny…

Elle voulait protester mais finit par fermer sa grande bouche qui allait finir par attirer les mouches… (n/a : désolée mais je déteste vraiment ce personnage !) Quand elle partit enfin, Draco prit place sur le banc, à côté d'Hermione.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu es venu pour me parler non ? Je t'écoute Draco.

Il soupira déjà à l'idée de la conversation prise de tête qui allait s'ensuivre.

- Ecoute Hermione, je tiens beaucoup à toi mais il faut savoir que tes insupportables petits caprices ne marcheront pas avec moi.

- Très bien ! Je ne t'embêterai plus avec mes " insupportables petits caprices " !

Elle se leva vivement du banc et s'apprêta à partir. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre pas, il la retint fermement par le bras.

- Tu vois, c'est de ça dont je veux parler. Tu ne crois pas que les lectrices en ont marre de ce jeu stupide du chat et de la souris ? (n/a : eh oui, Draco pense à vous ! Si c'est pas mignon tout ça ! )

- Bon très bien parlons ! Je croyais que tu m'aimais Draco ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ?

- Tu aimes jouer les martyrs c'est ça ! On est ensemble depuis moins d'un jour et je suis sûr que tu t'imagines déjà à notre mariage !

Hermione rougit. C'était vrai. Draco eut un regard horrifié.

- Non… Ne me dis pas que c'est vrai quand même !

- Euh… Je…

- Peu importe. Ce que je veux te dire c'est qu'il est trop tôt pour parler d'amour. Tu te crois peut-être amoureuse de moi. Ce n'est qu'une très forte attirance Hermione, je le sais. Mais, je veux bien essayer de t'aimer si tu le veux bien.

- Bien sûr !

- Pour en revenir au sujet… Tu sais qu'il faudra qu'on se cache.

Elle eut une mine renfrognée mais hocha la tête.

- Bien. J'y vais. Je dois aller me préparer pour la fête de l'anniversaire du ministre de la magie Weasel à laquelle tu es sûrement invitée.

- Il s'appelle Ronald Weasley ! Pas Weasel, espèce de sale fouine !

- Ah ! Voilà l'Hermione que je connais. A ce soir Herm' !

Il l'embrassa furtivement sur la bouche et partit.

Le soir venu, les plus hautes personnalités du monde sorcier étaient réunis dans la majestueuse maison du ministre de la magie, Ron Weasley. Parmi tous ces êtres renommés, on pouvait apercevoir quelques têtes inconnues qui se trouvaient être les plus proches amis du ministre. Hermione fit son entrée.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Ron.

- Joyeux anniversaire monsieur le ministre !

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! répliqua t-il en rougissant.

Hermione posa son cadeau sur la grande table prévue à cet effet et se laissa entraîner par Ron vers la salle de bal. Tout le monde riait, mangeait et dansait (n/a : oui bon ils font ce qu'il se fait à une fête quoi !) Harry était en train de raconter à Hermione comment il avait battu Ron aux échecs pour la première fois de sa vie, lorsqu'elle le vit entrer. Il était là, beau comme un ange (déchu). Toujours avec cette expression fière et la tête haute. Leur regard se croisèrent. La pièce autour d'eux n'existait plus. L'ambiance se faisait plus lourde. Rien qu'avec un regard, Draco la défia de venir lui faire l'amour là et maintenant (n/a : oui je sais c'est un peu bizarre comme truc de défier de faire l'amour avec un regard…). Alors qu'Hermione allait s'avancer vers lui pour l'embrasser avec avidité, le charme se rompu lorsque Ron s'élança vers lui.

- Que fais tu ici Malfoy !

- Tous les membres du ministère sont invités à ce qu'il me semble.

- J'avais demandé à ce qu'ils soient tous invités mise à part toi !

- Oh, oui je sais ! C'est pour cela que j'ai volé l'invitation sur le bureau de cette Loufoca Lovegood.

Ron était sur le point de le frapper tandis que Draco était juste amusé de toujours pouvoir le faire enrager aussi facilement. Il sortit de sa poche la fameuse invitation volée avec un sourire effronté. Harry s'interposa alors.

- Laisse le Ron. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait emmené une horde de Mangemorts avec lui ! Et puis après tout, il travaille aussi au ministère.

Ron poussa un juron et s'en alla vers d'autres invités. Harry se tourna vers Draco avec un regard froid.

- Malfoy.

- Potty.

Et ils s'en allèrent chacun vers une direction différente. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards furtifs vers Draco qui ne la regarda pas une seule fois… du moins elle le croyait. En fait, il voyait son petit manège. Elle flirtait ouvertement avec un Auror. Draco, qui parlait avec une femme du Département de la coopération magique internationale, eut un regard meurtrier et l'interrompit dans son monologue.

- Le bellâtre là qui danse, qui est-ce ?

- Oh ! Vous voulez parler de Carey-Lewis ? C'est l'un des plus grands Auror du moment. Il a mit en prison plus de Mangemorts que de tous les Auror réunis. Vraiment un jeune homme sympathique. Et pour ne pas gâcher le tableau, il est fabuleusement magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, je le trouve plutôt arrogant et banal.

- Bien sûr. Vous n'êtes qu'un homme, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce qu'il dégage, ce qu'il…

- J'ai compris !

Après cette charmante discussion, il alla se chercher d'un pas rageur quelque chose à boire. Après quelques minutes, il sourit en voyant Luna Lovegood qui fit son entrée avec deux Auror qui lui tenaient les bras fermement. Ron accourut à leur encontre.

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Cette femme a essayé d'entrer sans invitation, monsieur le ministre.

- Mais je leur ai dit que j'étais une amie à toi Ron et que j'avais perdu l'invitation ! Ils ne veulent pas me croire !

- Relâchez-la, c'est une amie.

Ils la relâchèrent donc, s'excusèrent et repartirent garder l'entrée.

- Je suis désolée d'arriver en retard mais impossible de mettre la main sur cette invitation ! Je l'avais pourtant bien mise en évidence sur mon bureau ! Je ne comprends pas ! Cela doit être un Ronflak cornu qui me l'a volé !

Les jumeaux Weasley et Harry, qui les regardaient rirent, tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel. Luna se dirigea vers eux avec un sourire.

- Bonsoir tout le monde !

Hermione intervint.

- Bonsoir Luna. A mon avis, si tu veux savoir où est ton invitation, tu devrais aller voir du côté de Malfoy…

Luna ouvrit grand la bouche et on aurait dit que ses yeux sortaient de leur orbite.

- Incroyable ! Il a surpris le Ronflak cornu avec mon invitation !

- Non ! Ils n'existent p…

Harry lui donna un coup de coude.

- Enfin, reprit elle, bien sûr qu'ils existent ! Mais c'est Malfoy qui a volé ton invitation !

- Mais à quoi cela lui servirait il ? Tous les membres du ministère ont été invité et il est un membre du ministère !

- Tous les membres ont été invité excepté lui !

- D'accord, disons que je veuille bien te croire, même si ma théorie des Ronflaks est plus probable, dans ce cas, où est il ?

Hermione tourna la tête vers l'endroit où elle l'avait aperçu il y a à peine une minute mais il n'était visiblement plus là. Elle le cherchait du regard mais aucune trace de lui.

- Il n'est plus là…

- Et maintenant tu vas me dire qu'il a fuit quand je suis arrivée ! Franchement, Hermione, je ne vois pas pour quelle raison tu me mentirais ainsi mais…

- Je ne te mens pas ! Aidez-moi vous trois !

Les jumeaux Weasley et Harry était resté jusqu'à présent immobile en les regardant, amusés. Fred prit la parole :

- C'est un Ronflaks cornu…

- Je l'ai vu dans ton bureau Luna ! continua Georges.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non mais vraiment ! Et toi Harry ?

- Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu !

- Merci de m'aider les gars…

Puis elle sortit prendre l'air dans le jardin (qui ressemblait plutôt à un immense parc) pour prendre l'air. Du moins, c'était l'excuse qu'elle avait donné. En réalité, elle voulait chercher Draco.

(C'est cette partie que je crains. Je trouve qu'elle n'est pas en harmonie avec le reste de la fic alors j'apréhende beaucoup vos réactions. Enfin, peut-être que je suis parano et que vous trouverez que le ton reste le même... L'autrice très lourde : pour me le faire savoir, une solution : laissez une tite review )

A mesure qu'elle avançait dans les profondeurs du parc, une silhouette habillée d'une robe de sorcier entièrement noire et cagoulée attira son attention. " Nous sommes bien loin de l'entrée ! Peut-être que cette personne s'est perdue ? " Alors Hermione, en bonne ancienne Gryffondor qu'elle était, décida de jouer les héroïnes et de réorienter cette personne dans le droit chemin. Cependant, à mesure qu'elle avançait, un mauvais pressentiment s'empara d'elle. La silhouette marchait de plus en plus vite, comme si elle craignait qu'on la suive et elle n'hésitait pas du tout des chemins à emprunter. Elle n'était donc pas perdue. " Pourquoi n'est elle pas en train de fêter l'anniversaire de Ron ? " tout cela était bien étrange. Peut-être était-ce Draco qui lui jouait un tour et qui allait bientôt lui crier en se tournant vers elle " surprise ! " Hermione secoua la tête à cette pensée. " Mais oui ma vieille, prends tes désirs pour de la réalité ! " A mesure qu'elle avançait, la peur la gagnait. Elle ne connaissait pas cette partie du jardin et craignait avoir passé un portail par mégarde. " J'espère que je n'ai pas violé une propriété privée ! Je ne savais pas que ce jardin était si grand ! " Elle cherchait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose.. Elle s'approcha lentement de la source du bruit. Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle pouvait distinguer des voix graves. Elle s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle vit un attroupement d'hommes cagoulés avec des baguettes. L'un deux était à découvert. C'était sans nul doute le leader. Hermione le reconnut sans peine. Lucius Malfoy. " Mais que font des Mangemorts à l'anniversaire de Ron ? Et dans son jardin ? " Elle se cacha derrière la barrière de buissons et avança accroupis vers eux, de sorte à écouter aisément leur discussion.

- Il est enfin venu le temps de la grande bataille. Tuez en le plus possible en attendant les innombrables autres fidèles que le Maître va nous envoyer.

Il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête, la baguette prête en main.

- Pour la pureté du sang ! s'exclama t-il en cri de guerre.

- Pour la pureté du sang ! répétèrent les autres.

" Je dois absolument prévenir tout le monde ! ". Elle s'apprêta à partir lorsque…

- Alors on se promène ?

Elle se retourna vivement. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Oh Draco ! Si tu savais !

- Je t'interdis de me toucher, de me nommer et de me parler sans autorisation !

Il la repoussa si fort qu'elle tomba à terre. " Mais que se passe t-il ! "

- Draco ! C'est moi !

Il la gifla.

- Je t'ai interdit !

Il la prit par le bras violemment et l'amena vers son père où tout le monde les regardèrent avec surprise.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais qui je vous amène Père.

Lucius Malfoy baissa les yeux vers Hermione.

- Si ce n'est pas notre Sang-de-Bourbe préférée…

* * *

Alors ? Ce que vous avez aimez ? Ce que vous avez détesté ? 


End file.
